La chica Whatsapp
by fernyyuki
Summary: Bella una chica tímida obsesionada por Edward Massen después que descubren uno de sus secretos decide mandarle un whatsapp y ser su acosadora, mientras los fines de semana se va de gira con su banda de rock.


Capítulo 1

Acaba de terminar un concierto, siempre a la salida firmaba algunos autógrafos para los fans, estaba agotada no quería más por esta noche pero estaba segura que Benjamín la llevaría a la fiesta en la disco de moda de Seattle, lo fines de semana tenía permiso de su padre para irse de gira sin abandonar los estudios estaba encaprichado con que terminara los estudios y lo único que quería era cantar. Odiaba el instituto de Forks a pesar de que era famosa en ese pueblo alejados de la modernidad no la conocían escuchaban su música pero nadie sabía quién era la cantante de su grupo favorito de rock.

Debido a su timidez no daba entrevista por radio ni por televisión sus compañeros le tenían paciencia debido a ellos estaban algo estancados, pero estaba segura que muy pronto la obligarían a hacer videos clip para ser muchos más famosos y ganar dinero los conciertos en algún momento serían insuficientes.

Estaba acostada en uno de los sillones de los camarines mientras, escucha como discutían, sobre quien daría la entrevista, pronto vendrían a preguntar ¿Quién sería el elegido? Esa misma preguntaba siempre se la formulaban como premio los iba turnando como dicen los vocalistas siempre o la mayoría de las veces son los líderes y más si hacen las canciones para los grupos, esta vez le tocaría a Garret, era el único que aún no tenía esa oportunidad y todos lo sabían, para que discutir de algo que ya estaba decidido. Y la puerta fue tocada.

_pasen, les grite

_tomaste una respuesta Bella

_saben bien que le toca a Garret él no ha dado entrevista, si él no quiere hacen un sorteo así sería justo.

Podía dormir y descansar un tiempo más donde iban a dar esa entrevista, de igual forma me entraría después de lo que estaban hablando, Garret estaba deseoso de ser conocido así es que no rechazo la oferta y fue a dirigirse a la prensa y Benjamín entro a convencerme que los acompañara que solo sería un momento de todas formas mañana dábamos otro concierto en el estadio Arena de California.

Por lo pronto me encontraba en el bullicio de las discotecas, me habían conseguido un pase especial por ser menor de edad, estábamos en el salón VIP, muchos famosos iban, otros tantos que querían tener más fama y poder colgarse del hombro de alguien y uno de ellos era Jacob Black un actor de poca montas que necesitaba desesperadamente algo que lo catapultara así fuera una mujer. Su última película no había resultado como se esperaba reportando grandes pérdidas para la industrian cancelando las otras películas que se harían de la saga de hombres lobo. Lo bueno era que no sabía quien era yo por lo tanto no intentaría nada conmigo, ni que lo intentara estaba Phelix todo el rato cuidándome y espantando a quien fuera que se acercara mi banda se componía por cinco integrantes, todos masculinos me llevaba mejor con los hombres.

Ellos eran Benjamin, Garret, Phelix, Alec y Aro él era el baterista de la banda y el mayor de todos nosotros y mi segundo padre, el me convencía de no retirarme del instituto pero lo sentía mucho esa era una decisión tomada daría exámenes libres desde la próxima semana en adelante esperaba convencer a mi padre agotando todos mis recurso así revelando mi situación en el instituto.

La música cada vez la soportaba más muchos dirían que era una pequeña amargada, pero prefería mis audífonos, el teclado o la guitarra y un cuaderno que estar aquí sentada perdiendo el tiempo que manera menos fructífera de producir le llamaban tener vida social y para qué demonios quería yo tener una vida así tenía a los chicos no quería nada más, los amigos justos y necesarios. Novios ni hablar ningún chico se fijaba en mi era como si fuera invisible como Isabella Swan, pero cuando subía al escenario y la música empezaba a sonar dejaba de ser yo para transformarme era maravilloso.

A lo lejos los chicos buscaban una zorra con cual fornicar esta noche y tenían altas posibilidades, de hacerlo con el grupo de modelos, que estaban sentadas en una esquina, sus risas eran escandalosas y yo lo único que deseaba que eligieran pronto sus acompañantes para poder largarnos de ahí, pero esta vez mi suerte no estaba de mi parte acaba de entrar Sam Uley nuestro productor estaba segura que había montado una trampa para poder ser identificada, hablaría con Benjamín para que me dejara ir no me gustaba ese tipo, pero en eso no podía hacer nada la compañía disquera nos lo impuso, pero siempre intentaba que tuviéramos más fama y lo conocía sabía que llamo a los periodistas.

Seguro estaban esperando al grupo sensación del momento entre los adolescentes, y algunos adultos pero yo lograría escaparme, mande un mensaje por Whatsapp a Benjamín para que me saque por la salida sin ser vista. Como siempre mi amigo entendió todo y a escondida de Sam me llevo a la salida y nos fuimos al hotel a descansar el tenía novia así es que no tenía plan de conquista esta noche estaba enamorado de su Leah como decía.

_gracias eres el mejor le dije mientras el viento hacia que mi cabello se fuera hacia atrás.

_por ti lo que sea pequeña, si no tu padre me mata, eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien.

_conozco a Uley y se lo que quiere seguro ahora esta, dando alaridos porque me escape hasta cierto punto me revuelco en el lodo de felicidad.

_vamos a descansar mañana es un día largo y recuerda que tocaremos en tu pueblo Bella tienes que estar preparada para la fama.

_no me lo recuerdes y déjame vivir en la ignorancia unos días más.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido y tuve que regresar a mi infierno personal en Forks papá me estaba esperando en Port Angels, junto con mi madrastra que no dejaba de hacerme preguntas de que famoso había conocido y si tenía novio esa mujer a veces se ponía francamente insoportable, lo bueno de esa relación era mi hermanito Seth para la vacaciones me lo llevaría de gira. Mi padre me adoraba, junto con Seth pero Sue era otra cosa siempre esperaba que Charlie favoreciera a Seth pero él era un hombre justo, mi hermano tenía diez años no llevamos por una diferencia seis años, mi madre real falleció todos los años y algunas veces voy a conversar con ella.

Sue se aburrió de acusarme con mi padre para que me castigara no conseguía nada, el simplemente la ignoraba cuando se ponía insoportable y más me sobreprotegía de ella. Pero yo sabía que me tenía envidia de que Seth no tuviera lo mismo que yo, mi madre me había dejado una cuantiosa herencia única heredera, algo que mi hermano no tenía y esos me hacía ver ante los ojos desquiciado de ella que no éramos iguales.

_Seth ¿Cómo está todo en el equipo de futbol?

_muy bien Bella, ahora estoy dentro del equipo titular me hubieses visto como jugaba algún día me podrás ver.

_este fin semana estaré en Forks podre ir a tu partido

_genial y me abrazo, y me pidió que le contara todo.

Me dejo en la puerta de la escuela, hoy tenía que caminar a casa mi auto estaba descompuesto y tardarían unos días en repararlo menos mal que viva cerca de la escuela solo esperaba que no lloviera, si no quedaría como un pollo mojado. Y ahí estaban el grupo Cullen y lo allegados, esa el grupo popular su principal tormento. Ellos los constituían Alice y su herma Rosalie Cullen y sus novios Emmet y Jasper, Su hermoso primo el único que no le decía nombres simplemente la ignoraba y las perras que seguían al precioso a donde fuera era asfixiante no sabía cómo no las mandaba al carajo quizás le hacían buenas mamadas y le abrían las piernas cuando quería. Con la polla que tenía hasta yo me arrodillaba y se la chupaba me ruborice por ese pensamiento.

Comenzaron a reírse de mí no sabía porque lo hacían esto lo había empezado la pulgarcita, desde que estábamos en primaría por no querer sentarme con ella. Pero ella no entendía que simplemente no quería ser su amiga y eso fue suficiente para crear un grupo para fastidiar, como su padre era el medico de este pueblo tenía cierto poder, gente caprichosa que no sabe o no le enseñaron la simple palabra No, los padres de hoy en día no saben qué hacer con sus hijos.

Pero lo que más la enfurecía era que nunca le respondía como siempre la ignoraba, ese era mi triunfo de la loca esa, porque estaba pero de patio bueno que se le puede pedir a un grupo de adolescentes con las hormonas desatadas yo entraba en el grupo de todos modos solo que mis cosas las hacía en secreto.

_monstruo Swan, y las chicas se reían con ella

Lo que ella no sabía que ese apodo ya no significaba nada para ella pero le ponía su cara de dolor que había aprendido, para que no se pusieran creativas y le dijeran algo que de verdad doliera, con el tiempo aprendes a tratarlas tal vez no tenía suficiente atención o no tenían vida.

Las clases eran un infierno, burlas por todas partes y más burlas, incluso los profesores se sumaban a ella les parecía divertido, cuando terminaba todo se iba al salón de música a tocar y relajarse de un día estresante pero lo peor estaba por venir la clase de educación física, a pesar de que estaba eximida el profesor le hacía hacer uno ejercicios en el cuaderno la odiaba por que no hacia deportes, pero si supiera que no daba ni una la dejaría a fuera. Solo esperaba que las chicas terminaran de bañarse le gustaba estar sola cuando entraba a los camarines, nunca se bañaba pero había descubierto que podías ver a los chicos desnudos del otro lado de la pared.

Cuando se quedó sola, se subió a la banquilla y por el cuadro que había que seguramente fue hecho para espiar a las chicas, empezó a ver había visto a todos los chicos del instituto desnudo, a todos incluido a Ed, la tenía enorme una vez lo vio masturbarse, estando solo en los camarines, no pudo dejar de mirarlo hermoso, su polla era blanca, enorme y hermosamente blanca nunca había visto una así y le encanto que fuera diferente a las demás, la mayoría eran rosadas o negras la de él era especial.

Me imagino que se avergonzaba del color de ella, así es que no se permitía bañarse con los demás lo hacía cuando no había nadie, me gustaba eso podía verlo solo a él. El que la tenía más grande que todos junto con Emmet, pero eran distintas la de él era gruesa y alargada, el que la tenía más chica era Tyler. Edward ya había salido de los camarines, Cuando escuche unas risas, baje rápidamente y metí dentro de una de las duchas.

Su secreto había sido descubierto pero por lo menos Ed ya no estaba para ser espiado, las chicas lucían decepcionada pero prometieron volver mañana, para cuando los jugadores de futbol vinieras a bañarse y su Edward estaba ahí pero ellas no lo verían desnudo solo ella lo podía verlo así.

Tenía un plan en mente para avisar a Edward que no se fuera a bañar después de los entrenamientos. Cuando entro a la clase de música era la más relajada y mande un mensaje por Whatsapp. Minutos después fue respondido.

_**_+5798078563**_

_**_¿cómo sabes eso y dime quién eres?**_

_**_+5790876789**_

_**_te sorprenderías de las cosas que se, hazme caso soy una amiga, que considera que eres de su propiedad, solo yo puedo verte desnudo. Por cierto tienes la polla más hermosa que he visto.**_

_**_+5798078563**_

_**_entonces folla conmigo **_

_**_+5790876789**_

_**_tal vez bebe estoy en clases, nos vemos si no me haces caso todos sabrán que la tienes blanca y se burlan de ti a nadie le gusta las cosas diferentes como a mi Ed, besos. **_

Apague el celular seguro había respondido pero lo haría desde mi casa quizás podríamos hacer cosas interesantes, solo quizás me gustaba mucho y lo que más lamentaba cuando me retirará de clases sería no verlo, era menor que yo un año así es que era mi bebe, no era virgen como podría pensar cualquiera la perdí con uno de mis primos, sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero ¿quién no ha jugado con su primo alguna vez? y las cosas se salieron de control, ahora él está en la universidad no lo he visto desde hace años, simplemente dejamos de tener contacto con Phill dos años mayor y era un jugador de Rugby quizás aún este jugando para su universidad no lo sé.

El chisme del agujero se pasó de boca en boca ahora todas sabían mi secreto ya no tendría privacidad para mirar en fin no siempre las cosas duran, y eso estaba determinado al fracaso, solo esperaba que Ed me hiciera caso.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
